


Hush Child

by FireSoul



Series: Captain Canary Week 2018 [6]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: CCweek2018, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 22:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15592215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireSoul/pseuds/FireSoul
Summary: Leonard comes home and immediately hears crying, which should have him grabbing his weapons. But, then again, he does have a three-year-old in the house.





	Hush Child

The first thing that Leonard hears when he opens the front door is crying.

This, obviously, sends him onto high alert and he closes the door before following the sound up the stairs. It doesn’t take him long to reach the top of the stairs and round the corner into his daughter’s bedroom where the sound is coming from, his eyes wide and worried when they land upon the scene in there.

The room is a mess, but that’s normal. What isn’t normal is Sara sitting in the center of it with their three-year-old wailing in her lap, or as in her lap as she can get with Sara’s very pregnant belly being mostly in the way. Leonard scans his eyes over them both, searching for any sign of visible injuries. Rory appears fine, apart from her face being beat red and the violent tears streaming down her cheeks, but physically she doesn’t look hurt. Sara also looks like she’s ok, rubbing her hand soothingly up and down their daughter’s back while her eyes meet his with an oddly pleading expression of annoyance and helplessness.

That’s good, he decides, because if she isn’t worried than this couldn’t have been anything too bad.

“Rory,” she says to their daughter, her voice sweet but clearly tired. “Daddy’s here.”

If anything the little girl only sobs louder, burying her face deeper into the crook of Sara’s neck as the older blonde sighs.

“What-?”

“She lost her bracelet at preschool,” Sara quickly cuts him off, likely because she can see that he’s still terrified an actual emergency has occurred.

At first it takes a second to register what she’s said, that a bracelet is what has caused this huge meltdown. He doesn’t even know what bracelet she’s talking about, it’s not like Rory has any jewelry of actual value; she’s three. But he doesn’t want to ask, fearful that not knowing what the big deal is will only upset his daughter more.

“Roar,” he says gently, getting down to his knees and placing his hand over Sara’s on Rory’s back. “It’s ok, I’m sure your bracelet will still be there on Monday.”

“No!” Rory cries, the word barely coherent.

She doesn’t get any more words out; she is too busy sobbing. Sara tips her head back with a quiet groan, rocking Rory as best she can in this awkward half sitting, half kneeling position.

“How long have you been here?” Leonard quietly asks her.

“Maybe a half hour?” She estimates and he can actually hear the exhaustion in her voice.

“Come here Rory,” he says, trying to guide the little girl over from her mother’s lap and into his, but she only clings tighter to Sara, who chuckles.

“Thanks Len,” she says, even though his efforts have been in vain and she is still cuddling a screaming toddler.

The three of them stay on floor for an immeasurable amount of time, Sara eventually shifting to lean into his side. She whispers to him that she has no idea what bracelet Rory is missing either, so she suspects they made arts and crafts today and she left her project behind. They remain in silence on the floor even long after the tears of their daughter, finally, peter out.

“Ok,” Sara eventually says, breaking the quiet and shifting Rory over to his lap. “Mama’s getting up.” She announces, placing her hand on his shoulder to help herself to her feet.

Rory, predictably, whines in protest.

“Nope,” Sara says, shutting down a second tantrum before it can begin. “Baby’s gotta pee.”

Len can’t help but to smirk to himself as he watches Sara leave. He pulls Rory closer to his chest as so to keep her from crying again, pressing a kiss to the top of her head as she cuddles into him. He sits with her for another few minutes, drying away the last of her tears as she sniffles and they hear a soft _thunk_ followed by an exasperated curse from Sara down the hall, and he can’t help but smirk to himself as he wonders as to how he ever got this lucky.


End file.
